Confessions
by StrangelyBeautiful3
Summary: What happens after you didn't get to fully say goodbye, and now you have another chance? Are you going to take it, or let it slip through?
1. Chapter 1: Just A Little Intro

**Hi! So basically, here is my other short story, Confessions, and..I was going to post this at a later time but...I couldn't resist! Anyway, I hope you love this idea. And their is really no pairing in this story but..kind of an implied future Bori relationship,and many friendships. **

**So other than that, enjoy and review. And I look out for questions for future chapters. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I practically only own the plot. And I'm not even 100% sure that I have all rights to that.**

* * *

"Thank you for coming. Goodbye." Trina Vega said softly as she ushered the last few teens that were in the Vega home.

As soon as the door closed Trina turned around and couldn't help but to fall into a continuous round of sobs.

Soon Robbie Shapiro came up from behind her and guided her slowly to the couch near the others, tears glistening his face.

"Why? Why her of all people?" Trina cried before she went into a fit of hysterics.

Andre' sat on the edge of his seat, head in his hands.

Jade beside him, her eyes stuck on her shining scissors.

Robbie was next, he was trying to comfort Trina to the best of his ability.

After Trina, there was Cat who was leaning into Beck's frame. Silently whimpering.

Beck was staring blankly off into space, playing the last week in his head.

Over in the kitchen Holly and David Vega were metaphorically drowning in their sorrow. So many things filled their minds.

But what wouldn't?

What's suppose to be one the mind of parents that just recently lost their youngest daughter.

She was their sunshine...their motivation.

Scratch that.

She was everyone's.

But at the time, no one really appreciated her enough. And now?

Tori is gone. As in never coming back.

And everyone is just going to have to live with their guilt, right?

You couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

"Hello!"

The echo of a young girls cries repeated against the walls once again. She tried again.

And again.

And again.

Nothing seemed to be working. But just as she began to open her mouth, she was cut off.

"Please just..shut..up." A new voice said as they entered the room.

The young brunette's eyes flew to the other side of the room where an annoyed teenage girl was leaning against the wall, scowl on her face.

"Who are you?" She asked. It might have not been the smartest question to ask considering that-as far as you knew-you were being held against your will, and you hadn't been feed at all during the three days that you had been here.

Not that you have been hungry...

And strangely, you haven't been thirsty either.

"I'm your guide." The mysterious woman replied as she walked closer to the brunette. And surprisingly, she doesn't move away. It's as if..you already know her. And that is odd considering you have never met someone like her before.

"Okay... But. Why am I here?" The brunette asked.

"What's the last thing that you remember, Tori?" The girl countries her question, with a question.

"Uh...I was walking down the street with Beck and Cat, then Cat saw an ice cream truck and she ran across the street-without looking-and there was a car coming. Beck ran to get Cat out of the way, and...he was gonna get hit so..I ran out instead. It all went by so fast." Tori retold the story, and before she knew it tears were streaming down her face in sadness and recognition. She was dead...she-Tori Vega-was dead.

"Oh my gosh." Tori said as she hit the wall and slid down, and just cried.

"Listen, that's what I came to talk to you about." The still mysterious girl started as she rub circles around her back,"The elders are allowing you to go back to talk to the people that are being affect the most because of your..." She drifted off to avoid saying the word.

"Really?" Tori asked sniffling.

"Really." The girl said with a small smile.

All that could be heard around the house were sobs, whimpers, or sniffling.

"Uh..I think I'm going to go now." Beck said standing up, getting ready to grab his jacket.

"Wait! Beck!" Holly said, stopping the teenage boy in his tracks,"Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked kindly.

"Uh..are you sure? I don-"

"Don't be silly dear. You stay any other time. It's fine." She cut him and say the word that seemed to be im everyone's head.

Fine.

"Okay." Beck agreed and later on, everyone agrees too. And they all end up in various spots around the Vega's downstairs area.

"So..." Robbie says, trying to break through the silence,"Who's trying out for the new play?"

A few mumbles could be heard and later translated to yeses.

"Wel-"

"Tori!" Cat exclaimed, standing up to hug her best friend. As everyone else gave her confused or sad looks.

"Cat, Tor-"

"Hi guys." A new voice joined in the conversation, before someone tried to hurt Cat's feelings.

Everyone turned to face her, and they went pale. But who could blame them? They were seeing their deceased loved one, as a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2: Jadelyn West

**Happy Turkey Day! I'm thankful for all of your reviews, follows, and stuff. Just..thanks for reading. Now, without further-or-do, here's the next chappie. And look out for the chapters question and..review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own an ounce of Victorious**

* * *

After getting everyone settled down-in between all of the crying, and questions. Tori thought she was going to lose it-, Tori continued on with her mission.

"So...as you know, I'm sadly gone from you guys world. I'm upset, you're upset...and you all want to take blame. And I've heard from an anonymous source that there are somethings that you guys want to say to me. Therefore, I shall start with...Jade." Tori told them, and Jade turned her attention to her.

"What do you want me to say Vega?" She asked, with her usual emotionless tone. Except-if it's even possible-this one seemed more lifeless.

"I need to move on. But for me to move on, you need to get closure." Tori told the goth softly as she walked near her.

"I've done my closure. You're gone. There is nothing I can do about it." Jade stated dismissively.

"Jade,-"

"What Vega! You're gone! You are d-e-a-d! And you know what? Yes! Yes, I am beating myself up for it! And I do not need you to come around in ghostly form to help me grieve or to find closure. I don't..need you." Jade screamed at Tori. But as usual, it didn't phase Tori...to much anyway.

"Seriously Jade?" Tori asked in a go-ahead-and-fess-up tone.

"I don't-" Jade was cut off my a loud sob that escaped her throat as black stained tears made their way down her cheeks. And as usual, Tori was there.

"Shh..it's okay, Jadey. Just..let it all out. Okay?" Tori told her, and as Jade nodded silently and took a deep breath, she stood patiently waiting for to hear what she had to say.

"I miss you, okay? You and Cat are the sunshine in our group or 'Breakfast Brunch'. I know I never said but..you're like my best friend. And I even consider you a like a sister to me. I know, I know. I never acted like it, but..it's true. And...I'm sorry for everything I've put you through and...please come back Tori." Jade said with a little bit of roughness in her tone.

"It's okay, Jade. I was never mad. I knew it was just you. And by the way, awe!" Tori exclaimed, squeezing the girl into a hug that made Jade laugh.

"I'm gonna miss you, Tori." Jade told the brunette.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Jade." Tori smiled as she stepped away from the girl,"Now, who's next?"

* * *

**Question: Who do you guys want to confess next? And the next chapter will be longer. (:**


	3. Katrina Vega & Robert Shapiro

Guess who's baaaaaaaack! Hehe, I AM! I know I took the longest break EVER, but school is out (I got my grades to all A's and one B! The B being in Math; my least favorite subject.-.) and I am ready to start writing again! I would have come back sooner, but grades and I honestly lost inspiration you guys. But I spent time reading you guy's fanfics, and it inspired me again!

I am aware of the fact that our fandom has been lacking a lot these past few months, (and ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ACTUALLY FOUND TIME TO CREATE/UPDATE! ) but summer is here! So there'll probably be a change soon!

As for me, I'm going to try to update A STORY everyday, so, lets see how that works.

All of my stories that I am still working on should still be updated by...I'll say next week, Monday. Sound good? Hopefully.

ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I do not , and never had any rights to _VicTORious_.**

* * *

Tori hugged Jade once again, before standing up. She took in a breath as she looked around the downstairs of her home.

Correction.

Her _former_ home.

The place that she grew up in for 17 years of her life. She remembers when her parents remodeled their whole downstairs living space. She remembers all of the arguments she and Trina use to have down in the kitchen, and how they use to chase each other around in a circle trying to get revenge for whatever wrong the other sister committed. It seemed so important at the time, but looking back at it now, it was stupid.

"Trina," Tori called. "Would you like to go?" She asked, and Trina looked mortified. How is she suppose to say goodbye to her baby sister? The sister she use to tease because she felt like it was her job, being the oldest. Or how she use to borrow her things without asking, knowing that she would be wazzed later. Even how much she use to, sometimes, envy her. She was perfect in practically every aspect. She was beautiful, skinny, full of talent, had friends, and loved by everyone. She _never_ had to beg for attention, like she had- she received it automatically. And for that she admits she was, sometimes, jealous.

"I'm sorry for not being the best big sister." Trina decided to start and Tori opened her mouth to comment, but Trina stopped her before she could. "Just hear me out, please? I confess that sometimes I envied you because you got everything and you didn't have to do anything. Your acceptation into Hollywood Arts? You use to swear up and down that you couldn't sing! You use to say, and I quote, '_I sound like a goat on crack._' But you were perfect in every way without trying! It annoyed me_ so much_ and it made me act out unreasonably at times. And for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry being vindictive, and incredibly mean- even though I'm _nothing_ compared to Jade." She stated earning a watch it from Jade, followed by the sizzing from her scissors.

"Anyways," Trina continued. "I'm just sorry for not being the best sister that I could be to you. But I love you so, so, so much." She finished, her eyes swelling with fresh tears.

"Trina, none of that is true. You are the best biological sister that I could ever wish for!" Tori exclaimed to the shock of everyone. "You are awesome, even if you did some outrageous things. If it wasn't for you, I would have never found my calling and I am more than thankful for that." She said as she wrapped her arms around her older sister. "Oh! And I love you too!"

"To the moon and back?" Trina asked teasingly.

"Further!" Tori stated giggling at their past joke. Everyone in the room smiled a little at the Vega sister's cute moment. In the past, just watching the girls they seemed to always bicker about nothing or Trina's selfishness. There was little to no affection between the sisters. But that was okay. It was the rare moments that made their love special and more appreciated.

"I'd like to go next." Robbie announced standing. When he was sure that all attention was on him, he started.

"Tori, you are the sunshine of our group. Once upon a time, I was nerd with only Cat as a friend. But then you came, and it seemed like Beck, Andre, and Jade became my friends along with you."

"WE AREN'T FRIENDS, SHAPIRO!" Jade interrupted.

"_Jade_," Tori said warningly and Jade apologized.

"Anywho, Tori, you have helped me to break out of the shy shell that I was in for so long! Sure, I still was the awkward nerd of the group, but I still was more open, you know? Before you came along, I would never said 'Oh Dear,' with no shame-even though you said no cool people say that."

"Because no people do," Jade mumbled loud enough for Tori to hear her, but not Robbie.

"You've simply helped me push out of my comfort zone, and I thank you for that, Tori. You are amazing and beautiful, and-" He stopped as a sob started. "I miss you, Tori." He cried as she hugged him.

"Robbie, you are amazing to- puppet or no puppet. You will forever be one of my closest guy friends, and I'll miss you so much. You are your crazy Afro, puppet carrying self." She joked as tears streamed down her face.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness; I'm a little rusty, you know? Haha. **

**Puh- LEASE review! Tell me if you are still interested, and stuff.-. **


End file.
